Noah of All
by AnimePriest
Summary: Allen Walker. A girl with many powers. A Noah and Exorcist. She was raised by the Noah after her foster father died by her hands. Now she is on a mission to find out the secrets of the experiments going on in the Dark Order. But what if she can no longer hold her track on the path she had chosen so long ago. The result? Betrayal. Fem!Allen, Noah!Allen I don't own a thing but story.
1. The Noah of All

~oOo~

Allen couldn't help the soft yelp that escaped her soft lips. She spun around like a tornado, raised her fist, and with a loud bang, she decked the man behind her with all her strength, who was just smart enough to sexually harass a known Noah, a powerful one to say the least.

The man flew into the wall behind him, it crushing under the sudden increase of weight and pressure from the said Noah. Allen realized the man was human, thinking he could molest a 'helpless' little girl in a dark alleyway.

Allen, a girl with long flowing white hair that measured down to her ankles. She was only at the age of 15. She had wide silver eyes that always seemed innocently curious. But at the same time those eyes looked old, as if they had seen too much in such a short span of years. They had adorned sparks of gold after being turned from exorcist to Noah. They seemed to carry the blood and death of thousands.

She wore a white long sleeved button up dress shirt that seemed to caress her breast perfectly. Black tight pants fit around her long legs and bottom the same as her top. To top it all off she had knee length black laced up boots, no heels though.

Allen walked slowly steadily towards the trembling human that has the nerve to touch her. She bent down with an impassive face. She grabbed his collar roughly and lifted him up into the air by standing, his feet dangling in the pressured air that hung around her. He had blood running from his mouth down his chin as his pleading dark brown eyes looked into her cold silver ones.

Allen narrowed her silver ones with evident disgust while asking herself, _'Humans never will change, will they?' _Although she wasn't asking herself, she agreeing with herself at the fact she had discovered long ago. No emotion showed it's self on her face, only pure hatred and slight disgust.

She started to drag his Struggling body towards the police station which had a large amount of akuma stationed there. She kicked the two front doors open with an annoyed look and threw the man in front of herself and the akuma dressed as an officer.

At first the akuma looked frightened because of the aura that dripped off of the Noah but then calmed down once she told him mentally.

"I want him here for the rest of his life or you can eat him if you would like." Allen told the akuma politely but murmured the last part quietly, earning an excited grin from the man which transferred onto her face as she stalked out and started down the cobblestone street.

Allen felt a smirk grace her lips when she heard the shrill scream of a man from inside the police station as the akuma had decided what to do with the man who had disrespected a Noah.

(And that kids, is why you don't mess with women! _The more you know! *Insert Shooting star*_)

She continued her walk to the Dark Order, the one she was ordered to spy into. Why would the Noah want to dirty their hands with that? Well apparently the Order was experimenting on humans, children to be exact which pissed Allen off quite a lot, so they could join them with the new innocence and create a stronger exorcist.

And the Earl was simply interested so he sent her to spy. She was the perfect one to go, probably because she had innocence and she could pass for an exorcist… Maybe… Just maybe the Earl could be planning something.

~oOo~

Allen sighed as she sat on the edge of the Dark Orders cliff, swinging her legs back and forth. A frown adorning her pale face as she stared off into the town below. She had her invisibility on so she wasn't disturbed. She had many powers, actually all the powers you could possibly have. She was the Noah of all, meaning she was the only Noah in written history to have all of the Noah's powers as her own, including her own power.

"Neah." She called quietly, as if not to startle the crows that were gathering around her.

"Yes?" A smooth voice purred inside of her head, echoing. The voice clearly male.

"Have I choosen the right path in the end?" She asked the voice, holding her breath, waiting for the answer. She knew he was going to tell her it was her choice but maybe he changed. Her legs stopped their swinging in anticipation.

"That is up to you, Allen. You know you will always have a choice, either it be one in a million or one out of two. And if you do not have any other choice than I will make one for you. You must trust yourself before you veer onto one of these dark paths, Allen." The wise voice told her and she was back within an instant, grinning like a wild man while bringing a hand to her face as she stood. The crows flying away in a startle.

"You're right…" She told herself with a small chuckle. "There is no right path, it's all a delusion, such as time itself. Nothing is real, nothing is fake it's all in my mind. I have to trust myself, right."

Allen turned her invisibility off with a snap of her fingers. That was her command for every power to be used, only because using her mind left her a little light headed.

She composed herself and started her walk towards the entrance to the Dark Orders secrets.

A giant sweep of wind that blew her hair to one side caught her attention though and then suddenly two presences appeared behind her and she let a smile slip on after reviewing the auras of them. It was Road and Tyki, wishing her a goodbye, since it was going to be a long time until she saw them again, unless she could sneak out in the middle of the night and have some fun.

She spun around, readying for the tackle that was soon to come and indeed it did come, like a giant hammer crushing her lungs she let out a strangled laugh as Road tried and failed to tickle her, she just wasn't ticklish.

She put her hands close to Roads sides and before Road could get off and duck behind Tyki, she was attacked with fingers that knew all the right places to make the small girl laugh. She couldn't stop her laughter as she was tackled by Allen. She tried getting away but Allen already had her locked up as she continued to tickle the living daylights out of her little sister, well technically older but that didn't matter at the moment.

Allen let out a loving motherly laugh as she let go of Road and picked her up to set her in a standing position.

Road was panting while leaning on Tyki, her cheeks red from laughter. Tyki sighed yet again at their mother and daughter antics. But he couldn't wipe the loving smile after watching the family wrestle.

He clapped his hands together, "Alrighty, Alrighty. Time to say 'See you later.' We have a mission to do Road." Tyki told her sadly, he didn't want to let Allen go into that miserable place but she was on a mission and she was bound to it until it was completed, even though the Earl was sad at the Goodbye party, she was probably going to be on this mission for about 2 to 3 years max.

Road pouted but ran up to Allen and gave her a giant bear hug, almost crushing the poor 15 year old. After she was done Tyki stepped up and hugged her tightly then stepped back next to Road and her door.

"We'll see you later Allen!" "See ya!" Road waved with a smile and Tyki with a small grin as they stepped through the door with a "See ya later, Road and Tyki!" from Allen. The door disappeared in an instant.

Allen sighed, she had kept them invisible the whole time so she had looked like she was insane probably on the camera.

~oOo~

"What is she doing?" A scientist asked as he watched the girl fall to the ground then turn and start punching the ground, well that's what it had looked like.

"I have no idea." Komui said in a confused tone of voice as he sipped at his coffee.

~oOo~

Allen could hear them all the way from where she was standing and her figure slumped. "Great…" She mumbled under her breath and started back to the entrance. A big stone figure that was held up against the wall blocked her path.

She looked up at it with warm eyes, she had switched to her heartwarming side. She had wanted to be on her cold side with the exorcist but then she would get to know them so she had to switch to get under their skin and get their secrets, she called it Reversing for some unknown reason.

She waved to the stone face and its impassive one switch to a slight smile as it scanned her. But it soon turned into a frown.

"AKUMA!" It screamed while tears ran down its face with some snot.

Allen's eyes widened and the she suddenly realized that she forgot to cover up her scar. She cursed mentally. "W-Wait! I'm not an akuma! I'm an exorcist!" She acted in a pleading voice.

She felt the presence behind her intensify and come at her with a… katana fully aimed at her shoulder. She sidestepped with ease and her back was now against the wall of the entrance. The figures sword lodged into the stone. His girly face only a couple inches away from hers.

"Cursed demon." He spat at her trying to dislodge his sword.

Allen gained a tick mark.

"What was that?" She growled, she's had ebough of that word through her childhood, she didn't need it anymore, unless any one wanted to be castrated and their balls tied to their chin than they wouldn't make a peep of the word but this asshole wasn't the same.

"I said cursed demon." He growled out equally pissed off that his weapon wouldn't budge.

"If you ever say anything of the sort again, I will castrate you and tie them to your fucking chin. I'm not an akuma and if you say it again, I square I will do it. General Cross sent a letter here, I'm his apprentice!" She threatened and cursed at the guy. An insane grin appearing out of nowhere when she thought of how she was going to murder this guy when she was done with the mission.

Hopefully that stinking drunk actually did what he promised Allen, mostly Neah though.

She looked into camera with a glint in her eye that if they didn't start looking for it, she was going to hurt them severely.

She heard screams of them telling their comrades to find the damn letter as they had caught the glint in her eye.

She smirked, which irked the guy that was a couple inches away from her face off a little.

After a couple of minutes of looking for the paper in distress they found it, in the bottom of a large pile of random papers.

Once they announced they had it, before the girly man had time to back off a girl hit him in the head with a metal clipboard with a frown.

"Kanda! Behave! She's an exorcist for god sake!" She scolded him as he was shewed off and into the Order they went. Allen following behind the girl who had hit the boy that she now hated entirely.

"Hi! I'm Lenalee and I'll be your guide! What's your name?" The girl had sickly sweet voice that rang in her ears but she smiled anyways.

"Hello, my names Allen, it will be my pleasure working with you!" Allen acted with a sweet smile in politeness. Even though she dreaded talking to these people instead of her family.

"Tch. Moyahsi." The girly samurai mumbled under his breath.

"Shut yur trap ya arse." Allen let her heartwarming side falter for a moment before catching herself. She smiled sweetly at Lenalee's widened eyes.

"A-And that grumpy guy over there-" Kanda let out an annoyed sound as he started off in another direction. "His name is Kanda Yuu. Just keep away from him." Lenalee said with a small smile as if remembering something.

And they continued their tour for a couple more hours, man this place was really big. Until Lenalee finally leaded Allen to her brothers office where some other scientist were, most the ones who had watched her on the cliff doing her insane things.

She greeted them with a soft smile and bowed slightly, Sheryl had taught her most of her manners, the rest were taught from herself and experiences with noble snotty humans who she thought should be treated like crap.

Komui smiled slightly with warmth and told her, "Follow me Ms. Walker."

They both left his office, his sister following behind him. "Where are we going?" Allen asked in slight curiosity with a tilt of her head.

"We're going to see Hevlaska. Just to see how far you've secronized with your innocence." Komui said with a mysterious grin. Lenalee just gave her small smile to try to reassure her.

Allen let her eyes narrow slightly. This 'Hevlaska' could probably tell if she was a human or Noah and that could be a problem.

~oOo~


	2. A New Full on Insane General

~oOo~

'Neah I need you to disable your Noah powers for a little bit." Allen told the Noah residing in her mind with a small smile, it going unnoticed by the people around her.

'Sure.' Allen tripped on her feet but caught herself before she could hit the ground. 'Woah.' Her body felt so weak, as if she had all the power sucked out of her. She was panting mentally by the big fact that had just been thrown in her face. She really was weak without her Noah, at least she still had her innocence.

Lenalee looked worriedly at her, "Are you okay Allen?" She asked, her eyes wide, Komui was too busy telling Allen how much she was going to love it here. Allen just gave a reassuring smile and waved it off as she continued on walking.

They finally made it to the elevator that was going to supposedly take them down to the 'lowest' floor to see Hevlaska but Allen was sure that they were experimenting under that floor and she was going to look into it.

She was met with a large glowing ghost like creature, female. And sure enough the elevator stopped in front of the snake like creature most likely Hevlaska.

"Now , Hevlaska here, is going to examine your innocence. Relax." Komui told her with a encouraging smile.

White ghostly tentacle swept her from her feet, literally, they were now dangling. One tentacle was holding her up by the waist as gently as it could while one was wrapped around her innocence arm. The creature leaned in and brought it's forehead to Allen's and she could feel her mind being invaded by Hevlaska's gentle force.

Hevlaska, she spoke in a calming voice, an old one. "0%... 26%... 48%... 60%...72%... 90%... 106%... 154%... 178%... 200%" the dragging numbers finally stopped at 200%. Hevlaska let go of her after setting her gently on the metal floor of the open elevator. "She's a critical point breaker, at general level." Hevlaska told Komui with a sense of surprise.

Allen just waved it off with an impassive face, not really caring, glad Hevlaska didn't find any trace of Neah. "Could you point me in the direction of the cafeteria please?" Allen asked as her stomach rumbled with hunger, a slight blush spreading on her pale cheeks.

Komui came out of his jaw slackened and wide eyes phase after a little bit and smiled warmly at her, although he did seem a little edgy. "Yes, yes! My sister will take you once we get off." He told her with a clap of his hands.

Lenalee shook her head and blushed at the fact she forgot to show Allen the cafeteria. She seemed edgy as well.

Allen had her eyes narrowed a hair as the elevator started to pull back up. _'They're all the same. Afraid of the stronger. They will betray me, I'm glad I didn't become an exorcist in the beginning, I would be put against three enemies in the end. The Noah's, the humans, and The Dark Order, where she would have been betrayed and cast away.'_

She was so happy that she didn't chose that path that joyful smile crept onto her features. She couldn't help the giddiness that overwhelmed her when her Noah powers returned and her skin flashed a quick grey.

The two others were in front of her so she didn't have to deal with either of their suspicion.

~oOo~

Allen sat at a long table with Lenalee across from her. Beside her was the grump samurai named Kanda and beside Allen was a red haired teen that she hadn't met yet.

The auburn haired teen wore a black eye patch which caused you to focus on that one bright emerald eye. He had some small earrings as well as a giant orange scarf that seems to be worn.

Allen's plate was stacked high with dango and other foods that she had ordered. She gave the occupants that were staring at her a brightening smile and they seemed to return to their food. Though some seemed to want to watch her longer.

Inside though she was annoyed, but understood why they were staring at her, but they should at least know that staring at people is rude.

She started to eat her food slowly. Kanda looked like he was annoyed with everything that moved. Lenalee looked only at her food, as if she were a peasant to Allen. And then Lavi looked just stared at her, a fist holding his chin up.

His gaze was piercing but so was hers when she wanted it to be. She could feel him sizing her up. Noticing her hair color. Her eye color. Her scar. Her gloves that she always wears. He was inspecting her. And Allen wasn't too fond of it.

Luckily for the both of them Lavi stopped his staring with a smile and continued on his food before Allen could strangle him or stab him with her fork.

"S-So Allen." Lenalee spoke up in a hushed tone. Allen smiled warmly at her for her to continue. "Yes?" Allen asked her politely. Lavi looked at her for a brief second.

"Well I was wondering." Lenalee continued on with a small tint of red. "Where did you get that scar?" She asked finally with squeezed eyes.

Kanda's curiosity sprung as well as Lavi's.

Allen however, flinched at the question. She didn't want to tell these people about her life, her secrets that only she wanted to know. She wanted to lie but they would just continue on with the questions and she was sure she would end up spilling the truth anyway. If she just told them they would feel sorry for her and leave her alone like the rest.

"I turned my foster father into an akuma." Allen told them with a sad smile.

There were some small gasp and even a few tears as she told them of how it all happened.

"I'm so sorry Allen. I didn't know. I'm sorry for bringing such terrible memories up." Lenalee said with puffy cheeks.

"Tch. Cursed Moyashi." Kanda muttered under his breath and a shake of his head.

Allen's eyebrow twitched with hatred for the man.

Lavi look sadly from his food to Allen, who had an empty tray already. "I'm sorry Allen-chan."

She didn't know why they were apologizing, it wasn't their fault god hated her, nor her fault that fate was against her. It was always going to be like this, this never ending cycle of missions, family, humans, of life.

"It's fine." Allen said with a smile. She got up with her empty tray and set it on the others where they were washed and put away.

Her eyes were heavy, she yearned for sleep, to be left alone. She told them she was going to get some sleep and muttered a goodbye as she started towards her room that Lenalee had shown her.

Allen, knowing she was going to get lost, asked the closest person where 'Room 42' was. They guided her to the room with a grin and pushed her into the dark room.

Allen was dressed in the same clothes as before so she looked like a passing helpless, defenseless girl wondering a big and scary tower, alone. So this prick was trying to take advantage of her, the second time today she was being molested.

She heard the door close behind the man and then felt a hand running up the inside of her thigh. She sighed weakly at this and lazily punched the man which ended with him going through a couple of walls.

She marched through the walls with a look of disgust and lazy eyes. The first room she went through was empty but the second was not. And surprise, it was Kanda's room.

Kanda looked extremely pissed off at the sight of her and she couldn't keep the lazy laugh from her mouth. She bent down in the middle of the room, over the bloody body and grabbed his collar roughly. She started to drag him to Kanda's door when she turned around to look at his surprised face.

"He was trying to molest me." She told him simply with a shrug, kicked his door open then stalked out, dragging a fat, disgusting, bleeding man behind her. He was still alive but too weak to struggle.

Amazing, she made it to Komui's office without getting lost, she did ask for help though a couple times from the guy she was dragging.

She knocked politely at his wooden door that smelled of roses which she loved. The door opened to show a man with blonde hair and scruffy beard.

"Reever! Who is it?" Komui's voice called from the side of the room.

"Hmmm… I think it's the new exorcist." 'Reever' finally notices her but failed to notice the slightly hidden body behind the young woman.

The body she was dragging flinched at 'The new exorcist' and at that time he knew he had made a huge mistake to mess with 'this one.'

Allen gave him a warm smile and nodded her head to him as she passed him, walking through the door. That's when Reever finally notices the body behind the new exorcist in which he fall flat out on his ass and backs away as much as possible.

The door closed behind Allen as she walked to the front of the desk of Komui. Komui looked freaked out by the scene in front of him.

"U-Um… Ms. Walker, I h-hate to inform you but you're not allowed to 'do this' to finders nor other exorcist." Komui points at the body that was pleading him to get her to let him go.

"Oh I'm sorry Mr. Komui. It's just that this 'finder' was molesting me in my own room." Allen told the Chief with a tilt of her head and disgusted smile. **(A/N: I seem to be using the word disgust a lot. I'll look for more appealing words. )**

Komui looked shocked but wiped it away with a brief second of repugnance (Disgust). He ordered Reever to take the finder to the medical ward to be healed then for the finder to be suspended or kicked out, and for that decision to be judged by a general.

Technically Allen is a general but she guessed since she didn't get the status of a general or the uniform of one, she wasn't yet.

"Don't worry Ms. Walker, you can go back to your room. We'll have the holes fixed soon." Komui told her after she had told him the story of everything that had happened, including the holes she created in the walls of three rooms.

Allen sleepily walked back to her room, thank god for having people guide her back or else she would wind up walking to a town on the other side of the world.

She slammed her door shut and looked at the hole that went on into another room that was unoccupied. She found a big wooden dresser and pushed its light weight sculpture over to the hole, blocking it entirely. Out of sight, out of mind.

She went over to another wooden structure and a lamp showed itself. It flickered on when she lit the match to it.

She threw her gloves onto the dresser. Unbuttoned her white blouse and threw it on the dresser as well as her pants. Her slid off her boots and put them on the cobblestone ground, at the end of her bed.

She was barefoot. Only had a bra and panties on. She unstrapped her bra, threw off her panties and started towards the bathroom. Her legs stumbling some, her tiredness taking its tole. She was butt naked when she fired on the shower and stepped inside.

She felt warmth surround her. The water slid down her body, making her slick. She took the soap and scrubbed her hair clean and washed her dirty body with the bar.

When she was done, she dried off slothfully and stepped out of the bathroom with a towel around her curvy body. She fell onto her bed, leaving the towel on the ground. She brought the covers up to her body and bathed in the warmth.

A thought ran threw her head at the reminder of the missions she had to do for the Order then to investigate at the same time.

'_So much to do. So little time.'_

~oOo~


	3. A Trip to Insanity Again

**I hope you enjoy this chapter… it's quite… different…**

~oOo~

Allen was exhausted for some reason. She was so tired yet she couldn't fall asleep. She was getting frustrated with herself by now and she couldn't stop moving in her uncomfortable bed.

She tossed over on her bed and with a soft yelp, she slipped off her bed and onto the cold floor of her room. She heard a fit of familiar laughter in the corner of the room. Allen jumped up from her position and got into a fighting stance. Well of course having the bed sheets wrapped around her.

"Relax, Allen." There was some laughter as the girl revealed herself. "It's just me, looks like you can't get any sleep." The cheerfulness in her voice almost lulled her to sleep.

It was Mariela. A Noah she had come to love as a great friend. She had Black wavy tuffs of hair that went to her mid back. Black (Geek) glasses and a grin that never seems to come off. She was always the happiest Noah. Always laughing and making good of bad situations.

Allen let a familiar grin spread on her pale face and she prepared for the crushing hug that was soon to come.

Allen let out all of the air in her lungs as she was tackled onto the bed in a bone crushing hug. Mariela straddled Allen when she gave away on the hug. "So Allen. How's life?" Mariela asked with a huge grin, laughing some seconds later.

"Great except for the fact that I have to play exorcist for maybe a couple years." Allen said with the same grin and before Mariela had a chance to comment further more Allen started pushing at Mariela's sides only slightly, but Mariela was extremely ticklish.

So when Allen's hands only grazed her skin Mariela was on the floor screaming, laughing and holding her sides.

Allen couldn't help the loud laugh that erupted from her throat as she collapsed onto her bed with her back.

"Ah. Marmar you never change." Allen said with a laugh.

"Ahh… Ahhhhh…You almost killed me Allen." Mariela told Allen while panting. Her cheeks flushed red from laughter.

There were a couple of loud annoyed knocks at Allen's door suddenly.

She finally realized that Mariela had screamed so now she was under suspicion from whoever was at her door.

Allen whispered for Mariela to go or hide and of course Mariela chose to hide, she was never going to leave poor Allen alone now.

Allen huffed in approval, trying to hide a small grin. She walked to the door then realizing something again, that she was naked, except for the sheet she had wrapped around herself. She groaned mentally, which Mariela snickered at.

"One second!" Allen told the person at the other side of the door and with an annoyed sigh she leapt into a white nightgown that had somehow found itself in her suitcase. She looked at the girl who had most likely packed it and was met with a face full of silent laughter and two hands covering the mouth.

Allen really wanted to kick the girl but she would only wind up hurting herself and Mariela. After all Mariela was the Noah of Love and when anybody hit her it would be reflected by her 'purity' and it would hurt yourself. But. Allen was the Noah of All and when she had an experiment with Mariela to see what would happen… let's just say they both ended up with broken legs.

There were two more annoyed knocks at the door.

Allen wanted to kick something but kept her emotions arranged as she opened the door politely and gave a polite smile.

"Yes? How may I help you?" Allen could hear the silent laughter with her musician ears.

"Moyashi?" And the surprise guest is?! Kanda. Great. Lovely. Perfect. Allen's sarcasm was enough for Mariela to fall from her hiding spot and into plain view and start a loud laughing fit.

Allen didn't mentally groan, instead she groaned out loud with a hand on her face. With the other hand she grabbed Kanda's collar and without looking, she threw him in the middle of the room.

Before Kanda could move Allen used The Noah of Desires wires and held him down forcefully with a flick of the wrist.

"Ah. Ah. Ah." Allen says in a warning fashion, waving her index finger in front of the man's eyes.

"Who are you?" Kanda spat out with all the hatred he could muster. And that was a lot at the moment.

"I've already told you, my name is Allen Walker." She tells him with a bored tone as if she were used to holding down her victims.

"Ah sorry for blowing your cover Allen." Mariela rose from her place on the ground and then sat next to the side of Kanda's head, a wide grin appearing out of nowhere.

Allen sits on the other side of his face with a bored expression. "Nah it's fine. This guy was pissing me off anyway." She told her with a wave of her other hand.

Allen was known for her mood changes. From uptight to bored in a matter of seconds. From sinister to caring. She was known as the most unstable Noah's. Probably because she had all of the Noah's locked up inside her small head that she went insane as a kid and just lets her emotions flow out.

The Earl didn't want to send her on the mission because of this. She could ruin the mission easily by just changing her moods to easily irritated, which is usually the pissiest mood she has but she hasn't showed anyone some of her emotions, not even Mariela who had grown up with her in the mansion after her foster father died and helped Allen control her Noah's.

Mariela cringed at the tone in her friend's voice, when she was bored like this she usually turned sadistic and deadly, even for the other Noah.

"Sorry dude. Can't stop this one." Mariela whispered into the exorcist's ear, earning a suspicious gaze.

"What are you?" He throws the question again in a growl.

Allen's eyes dart to the blood that was seeping through one wrist of Kanda. A wide delirious grin spread, showing her white teeth. She smeared a thumb over some of his blood and brought her thumb in her sight.

It was painted a dark crimson with small flecks of green swirling through. Her eyes widened some at the thought this guy was turning into a parasite innocence user, how interesting.

"Why we're Noah of course, the most powerful too!" She told him with her ever spreading grin.

Kanda's eyes seemed to bulge then narrow after seconds. "What are two Noah's doing in an Exorcist Headquarters.

Allen let her grin turn into a frown and her eyes start to burn with rage. "To find out the secrets behind your hideous experiments with children." She basically spit out the entire sentence with a burning gaze.

Mariela instead looked like the exorcist had wronged her, she had specks of disgust in her eyes at the thought. She looked like she was going to start strangling the exorcist if he didn't speak up soon.

"Che. Don't you think this place would have been shut down already if we could get down there? Many people have tried to get down there to save those children if they hear anything about it." Kanda told them with every ounce of hatred they spit at him returned fully.

Allen let her frown fall into a small smile. This was why they called her The Noah of All. She had all the faces of the Noah. All of their hatred stuffed into a child's mind would bring the child to the brink of insanity, unless she didn't have her own Noah to organize her jarred mind. But Allen had Neah and he was her savior if only for a millennium.

"To think a heartless bastard like you would care for anything. Much less weak humans. Is a miracle in it's own way… or…" Allen trailed on in a teasing matter, pulling one hand up to her shoulder to make a shrugging pose.

"You were one of them."

Kanda turns his head away, trying to get away from the memories that started to resurface of him and Alma. Of every time they tried to synchronize them with innocence.

Mariela just sighed, she knew what this would lead to. Only memory loss in the end.

"Just erase his memory already Allen. Ugh. You need to stop playing with him, he won't tell us anything anyway." Mariela told Allen with a bored sigh then a yawn which turned into full on laughter. Yeah… no one said The Noah of Love was totally sane.

"Yeah, you're right. I could just snap his neck though, it would be fun to hear the sound of it crack and then the limpness of his head… if only." Allen mumbled and rambles on under her breath. "I'll erase your memory Kanda but if this memory ever resurfaces and if you be a bad boy and tell on me, then I'll bring the whole Noah clan here to kill all of your friends and companions you ever knew slowly, in front of your eyes, telling them it was all your fault… hmmm what a nice picture." She finally told him the jist of it with wide eyes and a sickening grin that promised death.

She tightened the wires even more and the shallow cuts deepened, bringing more crimson liquid from them. "Got it?" Allen asked the man, her face mere inches away from his. Her grin still in place and those eyes that would haunt anyone.

"Che." Kanda mumbled into submission and her face backed away. Her free hand clenched into fist then loosened, clenched then loosened and by now Kanda had understood what the other girl had said to him.

"_Sorry dude. Can't stop this one."_

Allen was really insane, she was mad and Mariela didn't know how it was going to end so she just told him to prepare for the worse. Kanda turned his gaze to Allen Walker. He couldn't believe this woman even got into here, she was so… mentally insane.

"Hey. You know I can hear your thoughts. I'm not 100% insane. Just like 78% insane, and I can control when it comes out, I just let it out tonight to scare the crap out of you… I enjoy watching people's skeleton shiver and lock up. Watching their eye lids wander open and wider. Listening to their beautiful scream. Okay I admit I'm about 99% insane at the moment but I can easily force it back down with the remaining 1%. But I do wonder what your eyes would look like on a necklace. What her scream would sound like if…" Allen continued on her rambling with a large smile. At the point where she started to describe the Noah Mariela punched her in the head lightly.

"Earth to Allen! Hello? Time to erase Mr. Grump's memory." Mariela laughed loudly as Allen brought a fist into her palm with a sudden realization of what to do.

Allen, with her other hand, snapped her fingerers and a red and black checkered door slammed up through the ground and slammed open. She sure liked to slam things.

Mariela let out an annoyed groan. "Oh my gosh, Allen, just erase his memory's!" Mariela was face planted in a big pillow on Allen's bed, she started to slam her fist into the bed, letting out loud annoyed cries.

The abyss on the other side of the door was a big swirling mess of different shades of purple. A sickening aura coming from it.

Out walked a small line of small stuffed animals. But their appearance's started to focus, they had bones showing for some reason. Through their torn skin, there was some ribs misplaces, some bones even had torn rotting flesh sticking to it.

"Oh come on Marmar, lighten up! Let's have a quick tea party!" Allen's voice trailed off, her eyes wide, her hands clenching and unclenching, clicking her tong, she stared at some of the dolls.

"Back! Tea party is discontinued!" Allen screamed at the strung up stuffed animals in silent rage, her voice calming yet hateful.

Without a second's moment to spare the bodies of the stuffed animals were sucked into the door like a black hole, the checkered doors snapped shut, and with a regretful sorrow filled voice, the door seemed to sway a silent good bye.

"Okay, okay." Allen's voice soothed in Kanda's voice. Allen place her free hand above Kanda's head and a magic pentagon appeared a few centimeters above the exorcist's fore head.

Mariela had her head laying sideways on the pillow to get watch the show she always loves.

A bright blinding light surrounds both Allen and Kanda. It's beautiful light swirling around them at neck braking speeds, like a heavenly tornado. Allen always loved this power she got from the Noah of Dreams. It's beautiful and it brought Allen back into sanity.

"Ah Hello there Kanda. Looks like I lost it for some time. Sorry but I'm going to have to erase your memories of this ever happening and put you to sleep." Allen's soft voice betrayed her sinister grin that edges her to insanity.

Kanda just coughs some as his mind was split apart and rebuilt brick by brick and then he's knocked out with a simple touch of a finger.

Allen picks up Kanda's limp body and starts to head to the door out to the hallway. "I'll be right back." She tells Mariela who's just watching with a slight smile.

Allen lays the exorcist's body onto his soft and plush bed. He looks like little miss sleeping beauty. Unless you count the asshole part of _him_.

Without a second glance Allen heads to the door, shuts it quietly and is back in her room with Mariela sitting next to her on the bed.

"So. How was your trip to insanity?" Mariela asks with a small grin, leaning on Allen's shoulder.

"Wonderful." Allen told her friend, sarcasm lacing her word, leaning heavily onto Mariela's shoulder.

"Well I'll inform Mr. Mill of the situation, you…" Mariela looks at Allen with heavy eyes, as tired as Allen and using her nickname for the Earl, "Just get some sleep."

And with that Mariela disappears in bright pink light, her love teleportation… such weird powers that girl has.

Allen just sighs as her head tips to the side, as if it suddenly weighed over a hundred pounds. Her head hit the pillow and as soon as it even grazed the pillow, she was out like a light.

Of course after locking her door, didn't need any more people sneaking into her room in the middle of the night.

Good Riddance.

~oOo~

**Well that was interesting…**


	4. I Would Like You to Read This

**Oh by the way I would like to have some reviews to see how I'm doing, if I need any changes or anything of the sort, it's also what decides if this story will continue, it's basically my energy to do this.**

**I'm almost done with chapter 4, hope you enjoy.**


	5. A Little Glance or Full on Stare

**Okay for the third chapter, just to clarify some things, since I'm too lazy to edit it.**

**Kanda didn't activate his innocence because… um… I really didn't think someone would ask about that. So let's just say that the wires canceled out his innocence after hundreds of tries. Okay? Great so I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

~oOo~

_A Dream_

_Allen's POV_

~oOo~

_My body ached everywhere. Not to mention the pounding head ache that felt as if someone was smashing my head into cement a thousand miles per minute. What a great way to wake up._

_I could hear giggles and laughter from thing to the next. As if I were crowed in a giant circle or mock. My eyes fluttered open in slight irritation._

_What met my eyes was the usual. I was back in my mind, well mostly a dream, but I guessed it count._

_I looked at the familiar face of my uncle, his charming smile brightened at the sight of my awareness._

"_Hey uncle Neah, how are you doing?" I asked politely, not really up for the idea of actually getting up. So I stayed where I was, sprawled on a grassy plain, the sunlight hitting my body with its harmful rays._

_Neah's smile widened some. "Ah, hello my little niece, nice to see you're awake, I'm doing fine thank you."_

_He sat at a long white fitted table, ten chairs on each side and one chair on each end. On the side seats sat weird creatures and some of the stuffed animals I had summoned earlier._

_A long wind full breeze met my face as I tilted it sideways. It looked like they were going to have a feast but she knew better, it was a tea party, one she had been waiting for a while._

_She clapped her hands together once she was on her feet, patting her white gown down and ridding it of its dirt, she slid into the chair at one of the ends of the long winding table, across from Neah._

_Some of the creatures that sat at the table were horrid looking. Some just skeleton while some had their skin basically turned inside out or skinned. Although I wasn't bothered by it._

_The reason all of the other Noah weren't here was because they don't exist in this part of my mind. As said, Neah organized my brain so I wouldn't have to deal with them. There a lot deeper into my mind than where I am right now at least._

"_So a tea party?" I always have loved these types. She never knew why, maybe it was just her madness. A figure stood beside her, poring her a cup of their delicious tea. The thing was made of wooden bones with gears turning inside of its ribcage, and ticking clocks masking its shoulders and forearms._

_I stared into the darkness of my cup and muttered a small thank you to the butler. I heard someone clear their throat so my gaze was brought up._

_It was Neah. "So, Allen, how was your day?"_

"_Wonderful, well aside from the fact I lost it in my room. But I'm sure you saw that." I told him with a small smile._

_Neah chuckled and that assured me that he saw every bit of it. "Yes, that was quite a trip you had, too bad you didn't get to have your tea party, but this is make up."_

_I laughed, thanked him, and started to bring my tea cup to my lips when there were seven loud echoing noises that made the tree's around the table wither and the other occupants except for Neah erode and fall apart into tiny bone's and soon into ash._

_I felt my insanity pushing, nudging, closer to the stage of my appearance and I mentally slapped in across the face and sent it back down. Not yet._

"_Well it looks like I have to go, even though it's only been about 3 minutes." I groaned and stood abruptly, making my red plush chair fall to the dead brown grass and it soon eroded away, taking with the wind._

"_I'll see you later, my little Niece." His voice echoed through my head until I snapped my eyes shut and forced myself to come out of slumber._

~oOo~

Third Person POV

Awareness

~oOo~

Allen groaned and heaved a giant yawn, she wasn't usually up this late but considering what happened last night and the amount of sleep gained, it wasn't her problem.

Allen sat up on her bed, her legs hanging over the edge. She lazily got up and walked over to her dresser, completely ignoring the annoying knocks at her door. She saw that she had dark purple bags under her eyes so she snapped a finger and lightened them up some so they weren't noticed, oh by the way, that was another power of the Noah of Love.

She grabbed her metal brush and started to fight with her hair. She finally got it in a long thick braid that went over her shoulder.

After that Allen pulled off her gown and it landed somewhere across the room. She snapped on a bra and slid on some underwear. Then pulled a white long sleeved dress shirt over her head and buttoned the top. She then slid on some pitch black pants on with ease then she laced up her boots.

There were 7 more knocks in the same silly pattern and Allen couldn't help the groan that escaped her lips. But she still didn't answer it, they were going to have to wait because she kept her pace as she went to her bathroom to brush her teeth.

Once she was done with everything she stepped out of the bathroom but what met her eyes was a broken down door and two men standing on the other side, looking to strangle each other, well mostly one while the other looked as though he was about to sprint away.

"Oh hello Lavi, Kanda, good morning." Allen said casually as she started to walk towards where her door was laying on the ground.

"Hey Allen-Chan! Sorry about the door! Yuu got annoyed that you wouldn't answer the door." The red head stated with the upmost happiness that it kind of irritated Allen a little.

Kanda just let out an annoyed huff. "Stupid Moyashi."

"Oh nice to see your energy is peeking its top too BaKanda." Allen said with a sincere smile that replaced her devilish grin and witch like cackle.

Kanda gained a tic mark and clutched the hilt of his sword closely and glared at her. "What was that Moyashi?" He sneered.

"So what would the two of you like?" Allen asked the two exorcist who had completely pissed her off by waking her up, plus ignoring anything Kanda said.

Kanda gained another tic mark but before he could say anything Lavi interrupted him.

"Oh sorry, I forgot to say. Your uniform is ready as well as a new mission from Komui." Lavi told her with a large grin while rubbing the back of his neck.

Allen's curiosity peeked and she looked behind herself to see if anything was out of place in her room in case someone tried to snoop around, most likely Kanda.

Allen smiled, bent down, and before the red haired exorcist could protest, she lifted the thick door up to her height with one hand, as if it weighed nothing. And with that she leaned it against the wall next to the open doorway.

"Wow, your pretty strong Allen-chan!" Lavi exclaimed and Kanda just 'Che'ed' as usual. They then started their walk towards Komui's office to pick up the uniform and get the mission info for her fist mission.

But not before Allen secretly wired the door with her wires. It would chop anyone into sushi if they stepped foot into her room. Hopefully it wasn't Lenalee though, she wanted to make her into a doll for Road. She also wanted those violet eyes.

Allen was known to take one eye from each victim she kills, she collected them, almost the same as how Tyki collected their buttons. They called her The White Streak, because all they saw of her was a white streaked glimmer. Enough of that.

Lavi knocked twice before opening the heavy door. Lavi and Kanda entered side by sides with Allen behind the two, as if they were her body guards.

"Ah. Lavi, Kanda, Ms. Walker." Komui still called her by that, she still wasn't that fond of it either.

The group greeted him in return well except for Allen who kept her mouth shut and stared out into space. She was uncomfortable for some reason and she didn't know why. Maybe it was the slight pressure in the room or the unusual auras that surrounded her but she was completely clueless other whys.

Komui cleared his throat once all three exorcists were in front of his desk sitting on the dark emerald couch and the door was shut tight. "Hello Ms-"

"You can call me Allen." Allen told him with a sweet smile, tilting her head for the effect.

Kanda was in his own little world at the moment, he seemed to be thinking clearly, as if… he was probably thinking of how he was going to plot the murder of some of the exorcist in the Order.

Lavi just sat back with a lazy grin, the entire time.

"Yay! My sweet little Allen-chan! I have your new uniform right now!" Well Komui went straight from strictly polite to Allen crazy, or a lunatic. She sided with lunatic.

Allen laughed, stepped up to his desk, and took the clothes that were in his arms. "Thank you Komui, I'll be right back." Her sweet voice radiated through the room.

"Okay, we'll be waiting for you!" Komui said in awfully way too cheerful tone and Allen couldn't help the raised eyebrow. There was something terribly wrong so she paused in her walk and brought her gaze up to Komui's face.

He looked like a kid who had been caught with his hands in the cookie jar. Allen clenched her hands. "What are you planning?" Her innocence knew no bounds.

Komui shifted nervously, Kanda gave an irritated sigh, and Lavi gave a hiding grin. The tension in the room increased tenfold.

"Okay." She said with total obliviousness, but her mind was elsewhere, she would have to listen to their conversation.

She shut the door behind her and walked away. Only a couple yard though and that was enough for them to think she was gone. At one point Komui even opened the door slightly to make sure she was gone.

But Allen was already beside the door so he couldn't see her, but she had a pout on her lips, what was his problem?

"Okay." Komui said with a clap of his hands once the door was shut tight.

"Lavi! Do you have the supplies for the welcome home party?" Komui asked impatiently.

Allen immediately got what was going on, they were going to throw a welcome home party for the new exorcist, which was most likely her. She tapped her heel to the cobble, snapped her fingers quietly and her checkered door appeared, well Roads door. She stepped through and she ended up back in her bedroom.

Her door was still busted but she could care less, she was at the top floor so there wouldn't be any one and if there was she would knock them out and erase their memory before they could blush.

Once Road's door was gone behind her, she threw off all of her clothes so she was now in just a bra and undies.

She looked at the uniform Komui had given him. It was the regular design of all the other normal exorcist's uniforms but it had gold in it instead of silver.

It was basically a long coat with gold linings. A white long sleeved dress shirt to go under it, one exactly like her own. But for the bottom it was something that she didn't exactly favor, it was a short mini skirt. Allen's eyes literally burned hells flames. Were they trying to turn her into a prostitute?!

She reached down and fumbled with the golden buttons in her fingers. Smooth. She narrowed her eyes at the name engraved in it.

"_Allen Walker_"

A small smile graced her lips. "Such loyalty, this is what will bring down the Order." She all but growled with her knowing smile.

She then started to get dressed in the uniform, and then came the gasp. At the moment she only had the white long sleeved dress shirt on, but it was fully unbuttoned. She looked incredibly sexy at the moment, well in the persons mind.

She looked to the side to see that red head named Lavi but the grumpy one wasn't there.

_Of course, it couldn't be a finder that I could have disposed of easily, it had to be a full on pledged exorcist that everybody would notice if he were to suddenly disappear._

Instead of erasing his memory or knocking him out, she just stood there shocked, well in acting of course, just to get him to go away in shame or something.

Lavi was as red as a tomato so she couldn't help the mental chuckle. He was just a cute little boy who knew nothing about the different worlds that have joined so long ago.

"A-Ah… s-sorry Allen… I-I'll just be waiting for you in Komui's o-office." He said awkwardly and that was when Allen full on smirked, and he saw it. His face was an even darker shade of red. And with that he slowly walked off.

Allen let a full blown grin come up, shrugging, she continued getting dressed knowing now that this exorcist was going to be a lot more interesting.

~oOo~

**Well I just completely forgot she had a bathroom but what the hell? Doesn't matter now!**

**Well I hope you enjoyed, chapter 5 will be coming to the stage soon!**

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	6. Allen's Pairing

**ALLEN PAIRINGS!**

**It is… NO ONE!**

**Sorry but I hate pairings in one of my good stories, I feel that it will ruin everything.**

**I might change my mind later on but at the moment… NOPE! **

**I'll replace this chapter with the new one soon, for now, be patient!**


End file.
